one big secret
by MJ Lynn
Summary: Tori's brother is a certain boy from a certain boy band who happens to be loved by girls all across the world but when he comes home she has to keep it a secret from everyone


**_I do not own victorious but don't steal my plot! Who else hates youtubes new look?_**

Tori's POV

I was sitting with my boyfriend Beck at lunch when my phone rang. I looked to see it was my mom so I got up and answered it. "hey what's the emergency?" since she never calls me at school.

"they're coming home." She said and my eyes went wide.

"Louis is coming home?" I asked and was mentally screaming in my head.

"he's bringing the band with him." My mom replied and I sighed.

"but none of my friends know about him." I replied and my mom sighed.

"look try your best to keep it a secret alright?" my mom replied and I sighed.

"I'll try my best when are they coming back?" I asked and I swear my mom smiled on the other line.

"tonight." I mom squealed.

"okay I gotta go bye." I said and hung up. Then I walked back to my group and they looked at me funny.

"so who's coming home?" Beck asked and smirked.

"what huh my dad he is coming home from work." I replied and ate my salad.

"um okay so are you doing anything tonight?" Beck asked and I sighed.

"sorry I got plans… with my… mom yeah my mom were going out to eat." I stuttered, even I wouldn't have believe that.

At home

"HEY MOM ARE THEY- LOUIS." I screamed when I saw him walk down the steps. I ran and hugged him.

"I hear you have a boyfriend?" he asked and I groaned.

"he doesn't know about you and never will." I said and released him.

"but you gotta show him to me because I'm your big brother and I must approve." Louis replied and I laughed. I glanced out of the window and swore I saw Beck standing there.

Beck's POV

She's cheating on me. with Louis from one direction. I heard the conversation, I can't believe it. I sighed and went home. Looks like I'm about to become single again. I fell onto my bed and let a few tears fall. I loved Tori a lot, I can't believe she would do this to me.

Tori's POV

"where's the rest of the band?" I asked eagerly. They may not be related to me but they are like my brothers. It's a curse and miracle all wrapped into one. Louis pointed upstairs so I ran to my brother's bedroom and saw the rest of his band.

"OMG YOUR LIKE ONE DIRECTION." I screamed and all of them jumped and turned around. "HA I got you." I snickered and harry pulled me in a headlock and gave me a nuggie. I squealed. "My hair, stop my hair."

"this is sweet revenge sweetheart." He said and I laughed.

"I have a boyfriend you know and he'll kick butt when needed." I replied and he stopped and they laughed.

"Louis told us now show us a pic." All of them said in sync. I pulled out my phone and pulled up a pic of Beck and I during Christmas when I helped André by singing his Christmas song. All of their eye's went wide.

"who let you wear shorts so small?" Niall asked and I laughed.

"what they were cute shorts." I replied and all of them laughed.

"so he's the dude were gonna have to meet him you know that?" Liam said and I sighed.

"if he knows I'm keeping this sorta secret he's gonna kill me." I said and sighed.

"why don't you trust him?" Zayn asked and I groaned.

"mom said I can't tell anyone for precautionary measures." I groaned and fell onto Louis's bed.

"we'll have to meet him anyways so you might as well bring him around tomorrow?" Louis said as he walked in. I got up and smiled.

"deal but if you make him feel uncomfortable or intimidate him I will hang you by your toes or tell Hollywood arts 1D is in town." I smirked and left.

"WAIT TOR." I heard Harry scream and I popped my head in the doorframe. "were driving you to school tomorrow." I groaned

"okay bye." I said and walked out of the room and downstairs to grab myself some supper just then the doorbell rang. I ran upstairs to see who it was then I warned one direction to stay upstairs. Then I ran back downstairs and answered the door. "hey Beck come on in." he entered and I ran back into the kitchen and sat on the counter.

"hey babe just came to see how shopping went." Beck replied and sat on a chair. I am so weird.

"oh yeah shopping well my mom said that something came up and she couldn't make it."I replied and smiled. He seemed off for some reason.

"so how about we watch a movie?" Beck asked and I smiled and he helped me off the counter and we put in a movie and snuggled up with him.

"you had to pick a horror movie." I said and slapped him playfully. He just smiled and pulled me closer if that was possible. I giggled and looked up at him and kissed him slowly and softly.

Beck's POV

I came mainly to find evidence that Tori was cheating on me other than the conversation. She seemed nervous and she kept lying to me. it hurt that she couldn't just say 'were through' I sighed and looked over at her. Tor was sleeping on my shoulder. I sighed and gently laid her down on the couch and left. Tomorrow gonna hurt really badly.

Next day

Tori's POV

I walked into school wearing a fitted v neck t-shirt with skinny jeans and leather boots. I saw Beck and smiled. Then I ran over to him, he seemed sad. "hey Beck you seem upset?" I asked and he looked up and sighed.

"I don't know how else to say this but Tori were done." Beck said and my vision flooded with tears.

"w-w-what why?" I asked softly and Beck sighed.

"I don't date cheaters." Beck said plainly and walked away. I ran into the janitor's closet and slid down the wall sobbing. I never cheated. where did he get that idea. I pulled out my phone and called Louis.

"hey Tor aren't you supposed to be in class?" Louis asked and I sighed.

"can y-y-you pick me u-u-up?" I stuttered and Louis sighed.

"why what's wrong Tor?" he asked in a panicky sounding way.

"b-b-beck" I said and sobbed harder than before.

"I'll be right there just wait outside." Louis replied and hung up. I ran outside and waited like two minutes then he pulled in and I hopped in and we drove home in silence. As we walked in I was bombarded by guys hugging me and he's a jerk Tor we'll beat him later. Finally I got to sit down and I began to sing home by Phillip Phillips. He has such a cool name. one thing me and the guys do whenever their home is an a capella or singing with no instruments playing with us. Just our voices. Then it hit me.

"Guys can we do a concert at the kickback on Friday?" I asked and all of them smiled.

"sure you guys in?" Louis asked and all nodded and I smiled.

Kick back

I smiled and looked over at the guys. I wore exactly as the song says a tight dress with the top cut low. Its black and I am wearing black heels and some makeup. The guys are wearing casual clothes… lucky but they said it would be best for me to wear this dress except Louis obviously. I heard André on the mic.

"GIVE IT UP FOR ONE DIRECTION." He screamed and they ran on stage I stayed behind for my solo. Then they began to sing. (plain text is thoughts of Tori or movements and bold is Tori and someone from one direction)

_Louis:  
1, 2 , 3 , 4_

HARRY:  
Sneaks out in the middle of the night, yeah.  
Tight dress, with the top cut low.  
She's addicted to the feeling of letting go.  
Let it go.

LOUIS:  
She walks in, and the room just lights up.  
But she don't want anyone to know,  
That I'm the only one who gets to take her home.  
Take her home.

LIAM:  
But every time I tell her that I want more,  
She closes the door.

CHORUS (ZAYN):  
She's not afraid of all the attention,  
She's not afraid of running wild.  
How come she's so afraid of falling in love?  
She's not afraid of scary movies,  
She likes the way we kiss in the dark.  
But she's so afraid of falling in love.

NIALL:  
Maybe she's just trying to test me,  
Wanna see how hard I'm gonna work,  
Wanna see if I can really tell, how much she's worth.

LOUIS:  
Maybe all her friends have told her,  
Don't get closer, he'll just break your heart.

NIALL:  
But either way she sees me,  
And it's just so hard, so hard.

LIAM:  
'Coz every time I tell her how I feel,  
She says it's not real.

CHORUS (ZAYN):  
She's not afraid of all the attention,  
She's not afraid of running wild.  
How come she's so afraid of falling in love?  
She's not afraid of scary movies,  
She likes the way we kiss in the dark.  
But she's so afraid of falling in love. (I walk up on stage and everyone gasps and I can feel Beck's eyes on me as I begin to sing)__

Tori:  
What about all the things we said?  
Talking on the phone so late,  
I can't let him get away from me.

ZAYN:  
When I say that I can't do it no more,  
She's back in my door.

CHORUS all:  
_**She's not afraid of all the attention,  
She's not afraid of running wild.  
How come she's so afraid of falling in love?  
She's not afraid of scary movies,  
She likes the way we kiss in the dark.  
But she's so afraid of falling in love.**___

ZAYN:  
She's not afraid (x2).

After the song ended we all linked hands and bowed. I smiled and looked over at Beck and sighed. Then we walked off stage and I went into my dressing room and changed.

Louis's POV

Me and the band walked over to Beck to 'talk' to him. "why did you break Tor's heart?" I asked and he sighed.

"because she was cheating on me with you." He said and I laughed.

"dude she's my little sister." I laughed and his eyes went wide and he ran.

Tori's POV

I had changed and was removing my makeup when I heard a knocking on the door. "COME IN." I yelled and turned around to see Beck.

"I'm so sorry Tor I thought you were cheating on me with Louis but he told me that you guys were related and I want you back please?" he pleaded and I smiled and ran towards him.

"of course I forgive you." I said and kissed him. I heard a groan and looked over to see one direction. I smiled during the kiss and shut the door.

**_No nothing gross happens after that now get your head out of the gutter. This one was a risk because I know of a ton of one direction haters ._**


End file.
